Quest of the Heart
by AngelVanilla3
Summary: Mimiyoki is a samurai hunter. It's what she was trained to do. But when a threesword wielding samurai saves her from her own master, she questions her heart. Please read and review. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

A green-eyed girl walked into the local bar, where one man sat, gritting his teeth. He didn't turn around to look at her, only whispered angrily, "You didn't kill them, DID you Mimiyoki…"

She hung her head in shame, her dark red hair covering her eyes. She sniffed, "I'm sorry, but I can't sir! They're innocent! I can't kill them!"

He shot from his chair and smacked her to the ground, "Don't you EVER disobey me again! Do you HEAR me!"

He stumbled a bit, obviously drunk. She seized the opportunity and ran out, looking for a place to hide. He would soon be after her. She reached the bazaar, where she could easily disguise herself as one of the regular customers. Pulling a shawl over her head, she slowed to a walk and looked at the ground, talking to no one.

But her plan failed. He was there, screaming after her, catching up fast. He pulled her shawl and then her hair, throwing her to the ground, "Mimiyoki, I don't ask much of you, just do it! And don't run away from me ever again! You will be punished!"

* * *

He grabbed her ankle and raised a sword in the air. As he brought the blade down, it was stopped immediately by another. 

Yes I know it's short but bear with me. I'll write more later.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

Chapter Two

Mimiyoki gasped as she stared up into the face of a green-haired man. He was carrying a sword in each hand and one in his mouth as he spoke, his teeth still gripping the handle, "Now, now, no need to take such irrational actions. What did this girl do to make you so angry? Did she run away?"

Her captor's face reddened and he scowled as he screamed, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STOP M-MEE! SHE IS MY PROPERTY! I BOUGHT HER! YOU HEAR!"

The green-haired man pushed the man back with his hand-held swords and putting the blades into their sheaths, he grabbed Mimiyoki and ran. He panted as he spoke, "That…guy…is…drunk…isn't…he? Are…you…okay?"

She only nodded in answer to both questions. She was astounded that she was in the arms of her enemy. Samurai were in no way, shape, or form good to her. She had been taught that samurai were pure evil and killed everything in her path. But this samurai had proved that theory wrong.

He suddenly threw her into the arms of another man. He was tall and blonde and had strangely curly eyebrows. He smoked a cigarette as he looked at her with flirtatious eyes. The setting had changed, she noticed, as she looked around the ship, which they were standing on. The blonde set her down and didn't move from her side.

A young, black-haired man with a straw hat emerged from below deck and skimmed her over, "Well, Mimiyoki…nice to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce myself…I'm Monkey D. Luffy soon to be KING Luffy. And the cigarette addict you're standing by is Sanji, the ship's cook. Green-haired samurai is Zolo, my first mate. Pinocchio over here is Usopp, our sharpshooter. Of course, there is Chopper, the reindeer specializing in medicine. But I can't leave out Nami. She's our navigator."

Mimiyoki only stood there, jaw dropped, "Y-you're-p-p-pirates!"

She screamed and tried to run away but Sanji grabbed her arm and held her in place, "What, you gotta a problem with pirates or somethin?"

She screamed even louder and started crying but realized she could go nowhere. The ship had set sail. Pulling her arm away, she ran to the side and backed up against the railing. Still crying she threatened, "St-stay away…from…me." She grasped for her short sword but instead fell to her knees and sobbed into her satin blue dress.

Zolo knelt down beside her and, placing a hand under her chin, pushed her head up to look at him. His eyes were filled with concern and confusion, "Why don't you trust us, Mimiyoki?"

She was still sniffling as she stuttered, "Y-you killed my mother…"

* * *

Ok that one was a bit longer. I left you on a cliff hanger again.That's mostly how the chapters go though. Please review! Reward for reviewing:More CHAPTERS! lol. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sacred Art

A/N: Yes, anonymous, I know he's not a samurai but close enough. Plus, I like the word. Lol. Well, thanx for reviewing everybody! Especially Mirathin and Mischievous Sin! It's always good to have such faithful fans! Lol. When someone asks me "What's your muse?", I answer subtly, "My fans of course!". Thanx again, please continue to review!

**

* * *

****Angel**: (smacks Luffy upside the head) What the heck did you have to make her cry for! She's one of my best characters! 

**Luffy**: (winces and scratches the now huge bump on his head) God, I will NEVER understand girls!

**Nami and Angel**: HEEEY!

Chapter Three

Zolo, confused, looked straight into Mimiyoki's eyes and whispered, "Mimiyoki, I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about…but…if they WERE pirates that killed your mother, it certainly was not the Straw Hat Pirates, that's for sure. But I PROMISE that we will find the pirates responsible and avenge your mother's death."

Mimiyoki, now angered, pulled away and jumped onto the railing, shouting, "You know nothing! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were just covering up for yourselves! Just leave me alone!"

Sanji took a step toward but stopped immediately as she pulled out a pair of sai. "Mimiyoki, of all the things I knew about you, I would NEVER have guessed you were a trainee in ninjitsu!" Sanji was shocked and it clearly showed in his face.

Mimiyoki looked even more angered as she jumped into the air and shouted, "I'm not a trainee! I have MASTERED the sacred art!"

She flipped twice and then landed as a man slumped to the ground, lifeless, behind Sanji. Sanji's jaw dropped and Zolo had fear in his eyes as he backed away. Nami took hold of Luffy's arm in fear and Usopp merely scowled at the surprise attack that could have been fatal, "I knew he was there all along!"

Mimiyoki turned around and glowered at him, "Would you stop giving credit to yourself all the time!" She winced and her legs gave way as she dropped the sai and fell to her knees, crying out in pain. Chopper took a step toward her but she signaled for him not to get any closer. She gently touched her stomach, which was bleeding profusely and a light flowed from her fingers to the wound. The wound disappeared within seconds and she stood up weakly and looked sternly at the captain, "Keeping secrets from others has its downside…as does having the power to heal."

* * *

Ok well there's the 3rd chapter! Hope ya liked it! Please review and once again, sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger!

**Fans:**(smack angel upside the head)Why do you ALWAYS do that!

**Angel:**AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE RUNN AWWAAAAAY! IIIII'MMM SOOOORRRYYYYY!


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

Ok, I know the last chapter was kinda confusing but I hope this one explains it better. I'm not sure it does though. A lot happens. That's all I got to say. Hope you like it! And thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Chapter Four

Usopp's eyes watered as he exclaimed, "Wow, you must be an ANGEL!"

He was merely smacked on the back of his head by Zolo, who, annoyed and obviously jealous, screamed, "STOP FLIRTING, YOU PANSY!"

Usopp's face turned bright red as he yelled back, "HEY, I'M NOT THE ONE WITH THE 'PIMPIN' GREEN HAIR!"

Zolo smacked Usopp's forehead as he argued, "I NEVER SAID THAT!"

He was smacked immediately back as Usopp nearly screamed it, "NO BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT!"

Zolo's eyes widened in surprise and he blushed as he clenched his fists. Luffy stopped the argument before it could go on when he stuttered, "Uhhh, guys?"

Mimiyoki had a sai to his throat and a glare in her eye as she whispered through clenched teeth, "I've had enough of you pirates. You killed my mother; you're going to pay. You're going to pay a price that you CAN'T even pay. A life for a life."

Luffy looked nervously at his crewmates and then back to Mimiyoki, "Fine then. I have no choice."

He punched her face and rolled away (no yelling Gum Gum this time). She screamed in pain and fell to her knees, "Damn!"

She immediately fell unconscious as the others sighed in relief. Nami ran up to Luffy and hugged him, "Oh, Luffy, are you alright? I was so WORRIED!" (A/N: I know she's not really like that on the show but in here, she decided to be a girly girl. Lol.)

Zolo's sword was at her throat and Sanji was holding her arms as Zolo whispered to her, "Listen, Mimiyoki. We never even MET your mother. We didn't kill her and we DON'T plan on killing you. You just have to TRUST us. Do you understand?"

Tears flowed down Mimiyoki's face as she screamed, "HOW CAN I TRUST ANYONE ANYMORE! MY OWN MASTER PROMISED HE'D NEVER HURT ME BUT YOU SAW HIM! HE NEARLY CUT OFF MY LEG! AND YOU'RE PIRATES! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST PIRATES! THEY KILLED MY MOM! THEY KILLED HER! I-I…" She trailed off and her head hung down in shame. She had never raised her voice like that before and she had never lost control of her emotions.

Sanji's arms flew around her chest as he wailed, "OH THAT'S SO SAD! ALLOW ME TO COMFORT YOU!"

Zolo punched him and yelled, "Get off her, you pervert!"

He looked her in the eye, sighed, and then, giving up, went below deck. Sanji, defeated, followed. Nami went to her own cabin and Usopp went to get a snack.

Luffy asked calmly, "Where do you want to sleep tonight, Mimiyoki?"

Mimiyoki neither answered nor moved so Luffy gave up and went to bed. Mimiyoki stayed up through most of the night, crying and thinking about her new companions. She wondered if she could really trust them or not. Finally, at dawn, she closed her weary eyes and slept peacefully for once in her life.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review some more! You guys are my muse! lol. 


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!

* * *

Chapter Five

Sanji mumbled angrily as he cooked breakfast and the rest of the crew sat waiting. Luffy looked concerned as he whispered, "We did what we had to do, Sanji. There's no point in getting angry."

Sanji snapped at him, "You guys didn't have to treat her like that! Who knows, maybe she'll NEVER trust us now!"

Zolo got up, walked out, and slammed the kitchen door behind him. Nami sobbed, "This is terrible. That poor girl!"

Luffy wrapped an arm around her, "Shh. It's ok, Nami."

She continued to sob into his chest as Usopp exclaimed, "There's no going back! We have to apologize."

Sanji snickered, "That's the first thing I've heard you say right this ENTIRE voyage!"

Luffy got up and put a hand on Sanji's shoulder, "And being me being captain, YOU should do it, Sanji!"

Sanji pulled the steaming Fettuccini Alfredo from the stove and smiled, "I agree, Captain! Now you eat up whiles I go and take care of business!"

Chopper rolled his eyes as Sanji marched determinedly (is that the right word?) out of the kitchen.

Mimiyoki was sleeping on her side when Sanji walked over to her. He shook her shoulder and whispered, "Mimiyoki-san?"

She screamed and sat up, panting. Tears flowed from her eyes as she flung her arms around him, "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACT LIKE THAT!"

He hesitated, surprised, and then wrapped his arms around her, whispered gently, "It's ok Mimi-san. Actually, my captain wanted to apologize to YOU."

Mimiyoki sniffed, "I just had a nightmare…about the real murderers. One was tall and lanky, had black hair, and a huge red cape. He rode an enormous black horse. His name was—"

"Blaede," Mimiyoki and Sanji looked up to see Zolo standing above them with a scowl, "Blaede is one of the fiercest pirates to ever sail these waters. He killed too many of my companions. And now, I'm going to make SURE he dies. Now that we know who killed your mother, it'll make my search MUCH easier. Thank you, Mimiyoki."

Mimiyoki stood abruptly and Sanji backed silently away. He knew that scowl…Zolo wasn't too happy. It was one of those days. Suddenly, the boat rocked violently, sending everyone crashing to the floor. Zolo pulled Mimiyoki closer to him to keep her safe and Sanji ran into the kitchen. Luffy emerged just then with a Nami clinging to him nervously.

* * *

Ok, this chapter was a little strange, I know. But once again, please bear with me. My question to you is...

**Who do you think Mimiyoki should be paired with? Zolo? or Sanji? **

I can't decide. lol. Please continue to review!


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

Ok, so, thanx again for the wonderful reviews. Zolo seems to be a favorite! lol. I will now give you the sixth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

Mimiyoki pushed away from Zolo and jumped off the boat into the water. The crew of the Merry Go all screamed, afraid she would drown but to their surprise she swam safely to the attacking ship and climbed onto it. She pulled out a short sword and readied her stance.

She took out the cannoneers (is that the word for it?) and then moved on to the attacking swordsmen. She blocked and counterattacked about five men but could take no more. From the side, a man stabbed her stomach. She screamed in pain as he drew it out quickly. A fountain of blood poured from her side as she grasped it fearfully. She sobbed in pain as a man stood above her, just about to decapitate her.

Suddenly, he dropped his sword and fell on top of her. Zolo was standing there with his sword drenched in blood. She pushed the bloody corpse off of her and then screamed again as pain shot through her side. She watched Zolo fight off hoards of men as her vision blurred and she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Within a few seconds, everything went black.

* * *

When Mimiyoki woke up, she was still on the enemy ship. She was on a blanket with a white shirt on top of her. She assumed it was Zolo's since he was sleeping shirtless right next to her. She slowly tried to slip out of the "bed" so as not to wake him but with no prevail. She gasped in pain.

He opened his eyes and quickly sat up, "Mimiyoki! Are you okay? You were bleeding pretty badly last night. I didn't think you would make it to the other ship in time so I just took care of you myself. Does the wound hurt badly?"

She nodded her head and clutched her side as tears rolled down her cheeks. He moved her hand and took the bandage off the wound, observing it, "It's healing pretty fast but I think we should have Chopper look at that. It might be infected."

Mimiyoki looked into his eyes as she whispered, "But we can't."

Zolo was confused, "Why not? You have to, Mimiyoki! It might not heal correctly."

She shook her head, "No, I mean, we can't get to Chopper. We're out in the middle of the ocean and the Merry Go is nowhere near us!"

Zolo looked around and shouted, "WHAT!"

* * *

Ok, yes I know, it's a little strange but my ideas are already taken by other ppl. I have to be original or otherwise, it's called Plagiarism. I know you know what that means also. (stands on top of desk and holds fist in the air) ANGEL VANILLA3 DOES NOT PLAGIARIZE! lol. Ok had to get that off my desk. Please review! Hope you liked it! 


	7. Chapter 7: Seperate Ways

Ok, so, thanx again you guys! This chapter may get a little boring but please, bear with me. It was boring to write, too! lol. Trust me, writing a story CAN be boring when you got nothing to write for like half an hour. I seriously sat there, watching the screen until something came to my mind. lol. Well, enjoy!

Fans: ANGEL JUST SHUT UP!

Angel: But I-

Fans: ANGEL!

Angel: Ok, ok.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Luffy was running around the deck with Nami gasping for breath as she ran behind him. Usopp was screaming, "Somebody do something! Somebody do something!"

Sanji sat in a corner, crying, "Oh, my poor Mimii-san!"

Chopper seemed to be the only sane crew member at that moment, "WILL EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN," he screamed, "Running around and screaming is NOT going to help Zolo and Mimiyoki-san."

Luffy stopped running and Usopp stopped screamed while Nami clung once more to Luffy's arm. Luffy scratched the top of his head and asked, "Well…Chopper…what do YOU propose we do?"

Chopper closed his eyes and leaned against the cabin door, "Sail to the nearest town and send out a search party from there."

Luffy scratched his head for a moment and then smiled brightly, "Oh! I GET IT!"

Chopper sighed and shook his head at the ridiculous boy, "Well, are you actually going to do it or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot? NAMI WILL YOU PLEASE GET AWAY FROM LUFFY FOR ONCE AND START NAVIGATING! Usopp, take the wheel! And SANJI for god sakes, GET US SOME FOOD TO EAT!"

Everyone ran this way and that while Chopper sighed, "Man, I don't understand these people!"

♦ ♦ ♦

Mimiyoki sighed and leaned wearily against the wall, barely able to hold her side anymore. Zolo paced in front of her, trying to think up a plan to get back to the Merry Go. Mimiyoki looked up at him and sighed, "Zolo. Take a break. You're going to wear yourself out by doing that. Come sit down beside me."

He stopped pacing, looked at her, hesitated, then gave in and sat down. He took her free hand and sighed, "Mimi-san...may I call you that?" she nodded and he continued, "Mimi-san, we're completely helpless. No food, no water. I've looked everywhere on this ship. What're we going to do?"

She scooted closer to him as a cold wind blew against her, "I don't know, Zolo. Geez, it's cold."

He sighed and put an arm around her, pulling her against him. For now, all they could do was stay warm.

♦ ♦ ♦

* * *

Hope you liked it. please review! 


	8. Chapter 8: LOVE?

Okay, sorry about the last chapter, it was kinda...wierd. Anyways! This chapter IS longer and a bit more interesting...I hope.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Usopp screamed, "HEY GUYS LAND!"

Luffy sighed heavily with relief, "FINALLY! Nami, come here."

She smiled at the mention of her name and ran up to his side. He leaned down and kissed her, "I LOVE YOU!"

Chopper shook his head, "Those two are so WEIRD!"

A few minutes later, on land:

Usopp smiled at the strange yet attractive girls that passed him, "Hey, Sanji, you really should get your thing on here. These girls are the Crème de la crème!"

Sanji only sighed in response as he kept his gaze towards the ground. Chopper smacked Usopp, "You MORON! He has feelings only for Mimi-san now! Don't talk about girls or he might have a MENTAL BREAKDOWN!"

Usopp screamed, "AH! SORRY! SORRY!"

They walked onward, all silent until they stood facing an ancient temple. An exceptionally beautiful woman descended the temple steps and smiled, "Ah, you have come for advice, have you not?"

Luffy shook his head, "No, milady. We have come to request a search party be sent out to fetch our two friends who were attacking an enemy ship and got separated from us."

Her face grew angry as she shouted, "NO! YOU COME FOR ADVICE OR YOU DO NOT COME AT ALL! WE WILL NEVER SET SAIL INTO THE SEAS! THE SEAS ARE A DISASTER! NO! LEAVE NOW! YOU HAVE BROUGHT WITH YOU BAD OMEN! GO! LEAVE!"

The crew ran all the way to their ship and set sail immediately, not bothering to look back. Luffy held Nami in his arms, rubbing her back as he looked at Chopper with wide eyes, "Well, that was strange."

♦ ♦ ♦

Mimiyoki shouted and jumped into the water. Zolo looked up, surprised, "Mimiyoki, What the heck has gotten into you!"

He jumped in after her and realized she was now on land. He swam to shore and took hold protectively of her waist as several men approached. They laughed evilly, "What's there to protect, SAMURAI!"

He screamed and pulled out his swords, attacking the men. He turned quickly but was too late to save Mimiyoki from the kidnapper. The man carried her off into the woods as Zolo fought off the rest of the men screaming her name.

As he finished off the last of the men, he listened for her but he only heard silence. He put his swords back in their sheaths as he ran into the woods in pursuit.

"Dammit," he cursed, "MIMIYOKI, WHERE ARE YOU!"

He heard her scream loudly and headed in the direction of the sound, "Mimiyoki!"

He entered a large cave and listened quietly for a sound. There…a man's voice, "C'mon! I just wanna have a little peek!"

He could hear her crying and screaming for help. Going in the direction of the sound he cursed as he saw a man, holding her shoulder and with the other, trying to open her shirt. She screamed again as he ripped it completely off, leaving her only with a bra. Zolo yelled, "Don't you DARE touch her ever again!"

He stabbed the man in his stomach, pulled the sword out, and let the man drop to the ground. Zolo ran over to Mimiyoki and picked her up. He ran around the man and exited the cave, leaving the man to die.

Once they were outside, Zolo stopped and laid her against a nearby tree, whispering, "Mimiyoki, did he hurt you? Are you going to be okay?"

She couldn't answer, she was crying too hard. He sighed and put his arms around her, pulling her against him, "Mimiyoki, it's okay. I'm here now. You have nothing to worry about."

She sobbed into his chest and put her arms around his neck. He lifted her head up and kissed her passionately. Pulling away, he smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Mimi-san, I'm here for you…always."

* * *

Ok, hope you enjoyed it! And yes, they had their first kiss! Please review! And thank you, fans, for staying faithful! sniffs I APPRECIATE IT! I'd like to thank...

Fans:ANGEL! SHUT IT!

Angel: dang. And I was about to give my wonderful speech too!


	9. Chapter 9: Forever

Ok, so far so good. I know the characters are a little out of character...haha that's funny...but hey i think that some of them would be better this way. or maybe...i gave them drugs so they would act differently! Mwahaha! but no. I just thought they would be more in sync with my story if i stretched their personalities a little. ya know? anyways, here's the 9th chappie! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Once onboard, Zolo sighed with relief, "So…that was the legendary island Kaiyosuke. Pretty savage, if you ask me…"

Mimiyoki put on the shirt that Zolo had given her, "Yeah…are you sure you won't be cold without your shirt? The winds can really pick up here…"

Zolo scoffed, "Well YOU certainly can't go around topless. Don't worry about me; I'll be all right. It's you I'm worried about…"

Tears stung her eyes as she took in what he was saying, "Really? Y-you really mean that?"

Zolo, arms crossed, looked back at her, "Well, I didn't kiss you for nothing, you know! I really do care about you, Mimi-san."

_Uh oh, _she thought, _that did it! _She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, crying into his neck. He stood there, with his eyes wide, and his heart beating wildly. He stuttered, "D-did I say s-something wrong, Mimi-san?"

She strained to talk through her tears, "N-no! I'm just so…(sniff) happy that you…(sniff) care about me so…(sniff) m-much!"

He sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around her waist, "In that case, let's just stay like this for a while…"

They sailed off into the sunset, holding eachother…

* * *

Haha! Scared ya didn't I! Don't worry, it's not over yet! lol. just thought I'd put that in the story cuz...I've always wanted to put something along those lines in a story but trust me, I will NEVER, I repeat...NEVER end my story that way! I hate that ending lol. Ok, I'm just gonna shut up now and let you guys review! Hope ya liked it! And the next chappie will have a LOT more action in it! 


	10. Chapter 10: Emotions

ok, so thanx for reviewing again. but i only got one review! sniff! ok, anyways, i'll continue on though cuz im about 3 chapters ahead of myself. i've already got the ending written up so I'll post the rest now. with of course no more messages. except this one, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

"So…" Luffy broke the silence, "Guess we're never going back there again, huh!"

He laughed and nervously scratched the back of his head as Nami sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, "That was frightening!"

He sighed, "Yeah it was."

Sanji leaned against the side of the ship and stared with hatred towards Luffy. Mimiyoki loved Zolo and Nami loved Luffy…so who could be his own gal?

Suddenly, as if by magic, Nami stood up and slapped Luffy in the face, "YOU MORON! Is that what love is to you! Just get a girl in bed, that's what love is to you! You DISGUST me!"

Luffy whimpered, "But I only want one night with you Nami! I love you!"

She walked away, screaming, "You don't LOVE me, you just wanna get into my PANTS! Don't speak to me again!"

She sat down by Sanji and sighed, "You men don't even like me for my personality, do you? Don't deny it, Sanji, even you don't like me for me."

He suddenly pulled her into a hug, "Nami, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and no, I won't deny it. I don't like you for you. I LOVE you for you."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she looked up at him, "Y-you really mean that, Sanji?"

He nodded and held her in his arms. They stayed like that all night when the others went to bed.

♦ ♦ ♦

Mimiyoki awoke on the blanket that she and Zolo had shared. He was gone, nowhere to be seen. She sat up quickly and looked around. Men, of all shapes and sizes, were pointing various blades at her.

She cautiously backed towards the wall as a man with a dark red cape stepped forward, "Hello, Mimiyoki. I'm the head of the Nesinake clan. May I help you up?"

She took his outstretched hand cautiously as he hauled her to her feet, "W-where's Zolo?"

He smiled mischievously down at her, "Resting, my dear, resting!"

She looked at him disbelievingly, "Resting…what do you mean?"

He put his arm on her shoulder and stepped to her right, pointing to a corner, where Zolo lay, unconscious.

She screamed, "Omigod! Let him go!"

The man laughed, "Oh no, Mimiyoki, I'm sorry but we can't do that!"

Her frightened look changed to an angry one within a few seconds. She kicked him in the nuts and then in the head when he was on the floor. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Immediately, he jumped for her throat, "You little WENCH! You're going to die by MY hand!"

She grabbed his arms and twisted them and then swung her legs around his neck. She jerked them to the side, breaking his neck. (A/N: This technique is used by Sonya in Mortal Kombat. Just thought I'd let you know.)

He fell limply to the ground and she braced herself for another attack. She grabbed the man's blade from its sheath and she blocked the oncoming attackers. She swung the sword in a circle, instantly killing five enemies in one swing. She glanced over her shoulder as a man attempted to sneak up on her but she ducked as he jumped and she slashed her sword across his stomach as he soared over her head. He kicked her chest and she screamed as a knife, previously hidden in his shoe, dug into her chest. He fell limply to the ground and she scrambled to get away from the vast number of attacking men.

The attackers were too fast. One grabbed her arms and another grabbed her legs as she screamed, "LET ME GO YOU…YOU JERKS! ZOLLLOOOOOOO!"

Zolo slowly opened his eyes and gasped, "Mimiyoki! Hey, let her go!"

He broke ropes that bound him and grabbed a nearby dead guy's sword, attacking her captors. He pulled her close to him as he blocked oncoming attacks, "Mimiyoki, I'm sorry. I don't know where they came from. Are you alright?"

She nodded but it was in vain for she clutched her chest and whimpered. He killed the last of the men and knelt down beside her, "Not again, Mimiyoki. Tell me what happened."

She screamed in pain as the blade drove deeper into her chest, "It's…not…a normal…knife…it…goes…de-deep."

He cursed, "Shoot, what happened to your power to heal! We got to get you to a doctor and we gotta get you there fast!"

He picked her up and jumped off the ship, into the water. He yelled for her to hear him, "Hold on tight, Mimiyoki!"

He swam through the fierce waves, holding her close to his body. Just then, a black shape loomed in the distance. It was too dark to see what kind of ship it was so Zolo went with his first instinct and swam behind some jagged rocks. As the ship got closer, he saw a man standing on deck, with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a cigarette. Zolo's eyes lit up with relief, "S-SANJI! HELP!"

The man looked down for a second and then swept around swiftly, calling, "Luffy, Nami, Usopp, CHOPPER! Come quick! Oh and lay anchor!"

The four came running and looked to the jagged rocks. They exclaimed at once, "ZOLO!"

Luffy extended his arms and grabbed Mimiyoki, hauling her on deck. Zolo coughed as saltwater slapped his face, "Hey! (cough) How am I supposed to get up there!"

Luffy laughed, "Oh, right! Sorry, Zolo!" He again extended his arms and hauled Zolo out of the water.

♦ ♦ ♦

Chopper shook his head as he finished bandaging Mimiyoki, "These wounds of hers are very serious. You should've taken her to a doctor sooner!"

Zolo gritted his teeth, "I trriieeeddd…"


	11. Chapter 11: Beauty

Last time:

"You should've taken her to a doctor sooner!"

"I trriieeeddd…"

Chapter Eleven

Zolo sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Mimiyoki's hair. He sighed, "Mimi-san, I'm sorry."

Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized the tiny thread of life she was hanging on was about to break. He suddenly burst into tears and screamed, "Mimiyoki, I love you! Don't leave me here! I don't want to die alone! Please! Please!"

Burying his face in his hands, he didn't notice Mimiyoki's hand move until it touched his own. He looked at it, lying on top of his hand. He looked at her face in hope but it was perhaps too much to hope for. Her eyes were still closed and her expression remained the same as before.

He sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Laying his head on her chest, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Nami cried on Sanji's chest, "Sanji? Do you think she'll be okay?"

He looked down at her, "Umm…of…of course. She's a t-tough girl."

Zolo burst out of the cabin, "She…she…couldn't…hold on…she's…gone."

Sanji sat up in his bed, panting and sweating profusely, "Oh god. Zolo!"

He shot out of the cabin and to Mimiyoki's. The door was locked so he went with his next impulse. He pounded his fists on the door and yelled as loud as he could.

Zolo opened the door, "Sanji, what the HECK is wrong with you! You wanna wake up all the fish in the sea, go ahead!"

Sanji panted, "Whe-where's Mimi-san?"

Zolo pointed to a lump in the bed, "Right there."

Sanji shot past him and pulled the covers off the lump…a pillow. Mimiyoki was gone.

Zolo ran out of the cabin and jumped to a nearby rock. Lucky for the Straw Hat crew that today seemed calm with no clouds. The samurai cried out, "Mimiyoki!"

There was silence…until a tall man dressed in a red kimono climbed smoothly down the ship's main mast, "Hello."

Sanji put his arm in front of his eyes, "Dude, kimonos don't work for you! Try dressing like an actual MAN!"

The man was clearly offended, "I AM a man but I got cursed…"

Luffy interrupted him, "A cursed FRUIT!"

Annoyed, the man continued, "…by my dear Mimiyoki's mother. I killed the mother but I still haven't had the full taste of revenge. In order to get that big juicy steak in my mouth, I also have to kill her little girl…so that the line of witches cannot be continued."

Mimiyoki appeared suddenly, tied to the top of the mast, "You jerk! My mom used her witchcraft for good! You had to be stopped! You were going to destroy that whole town!"

Chopper came forward, "I thought you said your mom was killed by PIRATES."

The man became angry, "I AM a pirate!"

Sanji kicked his chest, "Well, you certainly don't look like one, I'll give you that."

The man fell to the ground, "Why you…"

Zolo put his sword to the man's neck, "Ah ah ah…don't say it. There's a lady present."

Mimiyoki screamed and Luffy yelled, "The rope! It's breaking! She'll fall to her death if we don't get to her soon enough!"

He stretched his arms up to her and slowly brought her down. She sighed, "Thank you, Luffy. Please, don't let that man get away."

Zolo laughed, "Don't worry, Mimi-san. I think we've got him under control. He must've had a boost of overconfidence, trying to challenge us like that."

Sanji took the man's arms, hauled him off the floor, and chained him to the nearby rock, "Ha! Let's see you try to get outta THAT!"

The man screamed as they sailed away, "Hey! You're not just gonna LEAVE me here, are ya?"

Nami looked back, "Don't worry, the police will come soon."

The man screamed, "But I'm hungry! Hey! Are you listening! HEEEEEEYYYY!"

* * *

The policeman shook all of their hands, "Thank you, we've been trying to catch this one for days."

Luffy smiled brightly, "It was our pleasure, sir!"

Sanji smiled and, putting his arm around Nami's waist, led her inside the town chapel. Luffy and the rest followed and sat down in the front. The music played, the men walked down the isle. Zolo looked astounding in a formal suit. Then, the bridesmaids entered. There, standing in the doorway, was Mimiyoki. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress with a boquet of white flowers. Usopp looked dazed for a second and then turned to Zolo, "Hey, you sure you wanna do this?"

Zolo smiled, eyes still on Mimiyoki, "Man, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Mimiyoki walked elegantly down the isle and stopped as she took Zolo's hand. The priest talked but Mimiyoki and Zolo tuned him out, staring into each other's eyes. Then, the preacher paused and went on, "Do you, Zolo take Mimiyoki to be your-"

Zolo cut him off, "I do."

Before the preacher could ask Mimiyoki, tears flowed down her cheeks and she whispered, "I do."

The preacher, clearly angered, went on anyway, "The rings, please?"

A young boy stepped forward with the two rings and watched in awe as the lovers put the rings on each others hands. Then the preacher smiled, despite his anger, "You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

fanfare! It's over! Ok, I don't like how I ended it but I have other stories to catch up on so, here it is! Thanx for reading it! Hope you enjoyed it! **Now, I NEED absolutely NEED requests for another story.** Oh and you know what would be better? A **COWRITER!** So contact me, ppl! XD Loveness!

Angel


End file.
